


하이텐션

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>뭐.. 벌칸이 당에 취한다는건 비공식이란건 다들 아시겠지만 ()<br/>제가 재밌으니 그냥 가져다 씁니다 :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	하이텐션

**Author's Note:**

> 뭐.. 벌칸이 당에 취한다는건 비공식이란건 다들 아시겠지만 ()  
> 제가 재밌으니 그냥 가져다 씁니다 :3

★

  
스팍은 기분이 좋아보였다. 기분이 좋아 보이는게 무슨 문제인가 싶지만은 스팍은 반 쪽 뿐이지만 감정을 억제하는 생활로 유명한 벌칸인이었다. 커크는 헤실헤실 웃고있는 스팍을 보며 위화감을 느꼈다. 웃고있는 스팍이라니! 지금까지 스팍의 웃는 모습이 목격된 것은 손에 꼽을 정도로 매우 드문 일이었고 그 웃음의 80퍼센트 이상이 상태이상에 의한 것 이었음을 상기해내었을 때 커크는 함 내 수석 의료관인 맥코이를 호출하지 않을 수 없었다.   
맥코이가 함교에 들어섰을 때 스팍은 가벼운 손짓으로 경쾌하게 함선의 계기판을 두드리고 있었다. 얼굴 가득한 미소와 간헐적으로 간드러지는 작은 웃음을 터뜨리는것만으로도 모자라 콧노래까지 부르는 스팍의 모습은 맥코이를 경악하게 만들기에 충분했다.  
  
"짐, 내가 지금 보고 있는게 현실이라면 내가 미쳐버렸거나 죽을 때가 다 된것이 틀림없겠군"  
"나도 내가 미쳐버린줄 알았지, 본즈. 하지만 이건 현실이야! 그리고 이게 내가 자네를 호출한 이유이기도 하지"   
  
커크가 가볍게 웃으며 턱 끝 으로 스팍을 가리키자 맥코이는 여전이 충격이 가시지 않은 표정으로 스팍에게 다가갔다.  
  
"스팍! 자네 괜찮나?"  
"오! 닥터 맥코이! 이렇게 다시 보게되니 반갑군요. 물론 저는 괜찮습니다. 그 어느 때 보다도 기분이 좋아요."  
  
스팍은 하던 일을 멈추고 몸을 돌려 맥코이를 바라보곤 씨익 웃어보였다. 그런 스팍의 모습에 맥코이는 당황해 할 말조차 잃어버렸다. 스팍은 천천히 손을 올려 맥코이의 앞머리를 쓰다듬었다. 갑작스런 스팍의 행동에 맥코이는 어벙벙한 표정으로 그 자리에 얼어붙었다.  
  
"닥터 맥코이, 머리가 단정하지 못하시군요. 간밤에 잠을 설치신모양입니다. 너무 무리하지 않으시는게 건강을 위해서도 좋을겁니.."  
"스팍!! 당장 메디컬베이로 오게! 응급진료를 해야겠어! 지금 당장말이야!"  
  
스팍이 말을 끝내기도 전에 맥코이가 외쳤다. 급작스런 맥코이의 외침에도 스팍은 얼굴에 미소를 지우지 않으며 긍정의 표시로 고개를 끄덕였다. 맥코이는 그런 스팍의 얼굴을 어이없다는 듯 보며 함교를 나갔다.   
맥코이는 엔터프라이즈 내에서 사용할 수 있는 장비란 장비는 모두 동원 해서 스팍을 검사했다. 그것은 매우 지치는 일이었지만 스팍이 이상해진 원인을 찾아야 한다는 함내 의사로써의 책임감과 안하던 짓을 하는 스팍이 다음 날 덜컥 죽어버릴지도 모른다는 걱정이 맥코이를 바쁘게 움직이게 했다. 그런 그의 노력에도 불구하고 나온 검사 결과들은 맥코이의 힘을 빠지게 했다.  
  
"혈압, 맥박, 혈중 산소 농도.. 모두 정상이고, 약물 검출 결과, 네거티브. 기생충이나 세균 감염은 아닌것 같고 신경계도 안정되어있군. 단지 신경쓰이는게 있다면 도파민 수치가 조금 높다는 것 뿐인데... 이유를 모르겠군"  
  
맥코이가 망연자실한 표정으로 중얼거리며 검사실 침대에 걸터앉자 스팍은 위로하는 듯 맥코이의 등을 토닥였다. 스팍의 얼굴에 떠오르는 걱정스러운 표정과 응원의 미소에 맥코이는 한숨지었다. 스팍은 검사 내내 아무런 불평 불만도 표시하지 않았다. 맥코이의 가시돋힌 말에는 웃음으로 대꾸하였고 검사 중 맥코이의 손이 그를 스칠 때마다 묘한 표정을 지으며 낄낄거렸다. 이런 스팍의 태도가 맥코이를 더욱 신경쓰이게 했다. 지금의 스팍은 무언가 잘못되었다. 그리고 그 원인을 알 수 없고, 치료도 할 수 없다니, 맥코이는 자포자기 하는 심정이 되어 팔을 축 늘어뜨린 채 맥없이 스팍에게 물었다.  
  
"스팍, 자네 뭐가 문제인가? 자네는 벌칸 아닌가? 내가 조금은 감상적이 되라고 누누이 말 해 왔지만 이건 좀 지나친것같군. 자네에겐 중도란 없는겐가? 스팍 난 자네가 매우 걱정되네."  
  
맥코이가 말을 끝내자 스팍은 전 보다는 조금 더 진정된 모습으로 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"당입니다. 닥터. 벌칸인은 당분에 쉽게 취하지요. 물론 당은 당신 인간들에게는 전혀 문제가 없을테니, 닥터의 약물 중독 검사에서 아무런 반응이 없었던 것은 당연합니다."  
  
스팍이 완전히 맛이 간게 아니란 것이 확인되는 순간이었다. 맥코이는 안도감에 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 당이라니! 지금까지 스팍의 이상행동은 단지 주정이었을 뿐 생명이나 정신에는 아무런 문제가 없다는 사실이 맥코이의 마음을 편하게 해 주었다. 그리고 다음 순간 분노가 치밀어 올랐다.  
  
"스팍! 왜 진작 말해주지 않은거지?! 나는 자네를 진료하기 위해 오늘 한나절을 몽땅 쏟아부었지! 그리고 얼마나 걱정했는지 아나? 하긴, 모르겠지. 감정따위 없는 뾰족귀 홉고블린에겐 다른사람의 감정 따윈 지나가는 옆집 개보다도 중요하지 않은 일이겠지."   
  
맥코이는 단숨에 말을 쏟아놓고는 분노에 차 씩씩거렸다. 혹여나 스팍이 죽지는 않을까 하는 걱정에 메디컬 크루들의 만류에도 불구하고 온갖 장비를 다 꺼내오는 부산을 떨던 자신의 모습이 바보같게만 느껴졌다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이의 반응을 전혀 예상하지 못한 듯 당황한 모습을 보였다. 처음에는 어찌할 줄 몰라 손가락만 비틀던 스팍은 곧 맥코이의 덜덜 떨리는 주먹 쥔 두 손을 자신의 손으로 감싸안고 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.  
  
“미안합니다 닥터 맥코이. 당신을 화나게 하려는 의도는 아니었습니다.”  
  
그리고는 맥코이를 꼭 끌어안았다. 마치 어린아이를 달래는 것 처럼, 스팍은 맥코이를 품에 안고 등을 쓰다듬으며 말을 이어나갔다.  
  
“저는 확신할 수 없었습니다. 제가 전부터 담고 있던 당신에 대한 저의 ‘감정’에 대해서 말이지요. 그것은… 제가 다른 사람이나 사물에 느끼는 감정과는 확연히 다른 것이었습니다. 하지만 감정을 억누르고 있는 상태에선 확신하기 힘들었지요. 그래서… 한번 실험 해 보고 싶었습니다.”  
  
스팍의 말에 맥코이는 스팍이 무슨 말을 하는지 도저히 알 수 없다는 눈으로 스팍을 올려다 보았다. 스팍은 맥코이의 발갛게 상기 된 얼굴을 양 손으로 쓰다듬었다. 맥코이는 말이 없었다. 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰랐다.  
  
“닥터 맥코이. 저는 당신을 좋아합니다. 다른 무엇보다 말이지요. 이것은 논리로 설명 할 수 없는것이었습니다. 당신의 시간을 빼앗고 걱정끼쳐드려서 죄송합니다. 하지만 이제 확신할 수 있어요.”  
  
스팍의 말에 맥코이는 여전히 할 말을 찾지 못하고 그저 멍한 표정으로 서 있었다. 이게 꿈인지 현실인지 조차 알 수 없는 기분이었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 얼굴을 붙잡고 입술에 가볍게 키스했다.   
  
"그저 당이 떨어지기 전에 말하고 싶었습니다"  
  
스팍이 가볍게 맥코이의 머리를 쓰다듬자 맥코이는 살짝 고개를 숙였다.  
다음날, 스팍은 완전히 정상인 상태로 돌아와 있었다. 간혹 누군가 지난 밤의 일을 언급하더라도 마치 무슨 일이 있었냐는듯 되묻는 것 처럼 무표정으로 일관하며 묵묵히 자기 할 일을 하는 스팍을 맥코이는 불만족스럽게 보고 있었다. 지난 밤 맥코이는 잠을 설쳤다. 스팍의 말이 뇌리에 남아 잠을 이룰 수가 없었다. 그런데 아침이 되니 스팍은 아무 일도 없었던 것 처럼 다시 논리 괴물로 돌아가 버린 것 이다. 그러면 그렇지... 맥코이는 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었다.   
  
"닥터 맥코이"   
  
갑작스레 자신을 부르는 소리에 맥코이는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 스팍은 어느새인가 맥코이의 뒤에 서 있었다.   
  
"무..무슨일이지 스팍?"  
"닥터 맥코이, 제가 어제 한 말에 대해 생각 해 보셨습니까? 취중에 한 말이지만, 제 감정은 아직 유효합니다."  
  
맥코이는 대답 대신에 살짝 고개를 숙였다. 스팍은 맥코이의 표정은 볼 수 없었지만 붉게 물든 귀를 보아 부끄러워한다는 것 정도는 유추해 낼 수 있었다. 잠시 시간이 흐르고 맥코이는 고개를 숙인 채 스팍의 옷자락을 붙잡으며 입을 열었다.  
  
"앞으로는 솔직하게 그냥 얘기해주게나. 취중에 고백하는건 꼴사나우니까.그리고..."  
  
맥코이의 마지막 말은 인간보다 월등히 뛰어난 벌칸인의 청력에도 들릴듯 말 듯할 정도로 작았지만 스팍은 그의 대답에 만족했다. 스팍은 맥코이를 꼭 끌어 안고는 그의 귀에 속삭였다.  
  
"I love you. Doctor."


End file.
